final_destination_6fandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Dickinson
Patrick Dickonson,(also known as V''',fully '''Maniac V) is the titular main character and main antagonist of V'' franchise. He is a serial killer who murdered all of 8-A students in Bilfen Sancaktepe in first book,then he continues to kill people who he wants at series. V wears an anormal monster mask,and he wears a bag full of varios objects,as his chainsaw,machete,sharp impellers and more. Biography Death of a Class V killed 2 security guards at the school,then climb to window and came to class. He first dismembered Eray with his chainsaw. V sucks his pankreas and fills his gall bladder with stomach enzyms. Then he impregnates it to Efe,Efe dies at same time. Everyone swears to V,then V impales Defne using Efe's spinal cord. Short after he decapitates Metehan with a ceiling part after he sweared to him. V cuts Kaan's front body after he fought with him and puts Metehan's head there,then V cuts Damla's legs, Ege vomits and cries,Arda and Onur swears. Suddennly V brokes Ayda's neck with Damla's legs,then takes her head off and decapitates Ege's head with it. Esma cries while her best friend dies. Then Arda swears to V and tells they hated each other,they need to fight. V fastly drills Arda's front body with chainsaw,then openes Ege's umbrella in his body. Arda explodes alive. He gives his meat to Alara,she compulsorly eats Arda's meat and dies. Short after V impales Onur's head with chainsaw,then Selim tried to escape from class but V cuts Alara's back skin with machete,then suffocates Selim with it. Others try to kill V with books,but it was nothing and V was still bloody and normal. Esma shouts they are 6 left,he needs to stop. V becomes angry and takes Selim's head off and also his neck vessels. He puts chainsaw in it,and pushes Esma to chair. Esma's brain explodes and head impales from chainsaw front. Murathan tries to escape,but V throws him a knife and he dies. Later V crushes Kayra with a table on ,then dismemberes Nehir with a sharp Impeller,then changes Ekin's brain with Nehir's,then decapitates her with machete. V finally kills Hakan with Machete,he chops him as a meat. He escapes from the school,trying to find a new place to terror and kill. Mall Killer V comes to Rings Mall,he bisects a male security guard, kills Bill in cinema,then leaves there and kills two man named Ahmet and Mehmet while chasing Amanda,Jack and Mary. Then V explodes a killer,Sadık Annesütü's brain and says ''I am the one who killed you,referring to him. V hacks Jack and Mary with machete,then saves himself from Amanda's bullets and escapes from Rings along with killing a man. Bloody Wash After the massacre,V goes to his home and washes his clothes and weapons. Suddenly an elderly apartment worker knocks the door and gives him soup, V thanks and takes it. Later Amy,another tourist in Sancaktepe comes and they talk about Sancaktepe. While they are talking,V sees the news about him and two cops. Later that night,V breaks Hayati Akın's door and enters his home. He garrotes Akın with kneazle,suddenly Bahadır Göz comes and shots a gun. Gun breaks window,using this V kills Göz with a sharp peg-top. Then he dismemberes them in the bath and escapes. World's Problem V comes to airport in İstanbul and tells his name is Yılan Serdar. Security accepts and V boards. On the flight, V impales the woman next to him with pencil,then kills every passenger,then the Pilot and co-pilot. After plane crushes to ground,V runs away and rapes a young woman,then slaps her with machete. 2 days later V breaks into a set and decapitates Drake,hacks Aleyna Tilki and Justin Bieber. Suddenly Amanda comes. Amanda Returns Victims of V Death of a Class '' 1:Woman Bilfen Security 2:Male Bilfen Security 3:Eray Şen 4:Efe Barutçugil 5:Defne Uslu 6:Metehan Kanmaz 7:Kaan Giray 8:Damla Sözeri 9:Ayda Kaya 10:Ege Baykal 11:Arda Şimşek 12:Alara Akçar 13:Onur Erdem 14:Selim Aktaş 15:Esma Özçelik 16:Murathan Kabak 17:Kayra Deniz 18:Nehir Soral 19:Ekin Noyin 20:Hakan Şora ''Mall Killer 21:Rings Security Guard 22:Bill 23:Ahmet 24:Mehmet 25:Sadık Annesütü 26:Jack 27:Mary 28:Man in parking lot Bloody Wash 29:Bahadır Göz 30:Hayati Akın World's Problem 31:Woman Passenger 32-46:15 people in plane 47:Pilot 48:Co-Pilot 49:Annette 50:Drake 51:Aleyna Tilki 52:Justin Bieber Ours 53:Woman in Gas Stop Return to Sancaktepe 54:Burt Kewzer 55:Donnie Danalo 56:Chewie Sarocco 57:Alice Whitehurst 58:Timmy Cooper 59:Bree Blossom 60:Trent Chelize 61:Jenna McNantes 62:Lawrence Sears World Leader V 63-82:20 people in Sancaktepe 83:Erkan 84:Amy 85:Mike Pence 86:Mike Pence's bodyguard 87:White Palace security 88: An American Minister 89:James Lucas Bottom 90:Ralph the Old Man 91:Corey 92:Mark 93:Ginny 94:Robert 95:Tyson 96:French Man Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists Category:V Characters Category:Mall Killer characters Category:Death of a Class characters Category:Bloody Wash characters Category:Male Category:Ours 1 characters Category:Parallel World characters Category:Ours 2 characters Category:Ours characters Category:Ours 3 characters Category:World's Problem Characters Category:Amanda Returns characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Humans Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Artificcal Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Ferals Category:Successful Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Protagonists Category:One Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Return to Sancaktepe characters Category:V Category:World Leader V characters Category:Ours Category:Esra Erol Death Characters Category:V's End Characters Category:Death of a Class Category:Mall Killer Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bloody Wash Category:World's Problem Category:Amanda Returns Category:Return to Sancaktepe Category:World Leader V Category:Esra Erol Massacre Category:V's End Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Crushed Category:Smashed Category:Dismembered Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Rapists Category:Murderers Category:Misogyynists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Cannibals Category:Immortality Seekers Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Poisons and Experiments Category:Poisons and Experiments Characters Category:Big Powerity Characters Category:Big Powerity Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Died in 2019 Category:1973 birth Category:Parallel World Category:Sancaktepe Residents Category:Americans Category:Esra Erol Massacre Participants Category:Rings Mall massacre participiants Category:XX Brutal Death Suffered Category:Criminals Category:Thiefs Category:Burglars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Spy Category:Assassin Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters witnessed another's Death Category:Hiperactive's Category:Leader Category:Nihilists Category:Monarchs Category:Totalitarians __NEWSECTIONLINK__